N'ai plus peur, je suis là
by Sweetylove30
Summary: OS, suite du 3x08, ou ce qui aurait pu se passer après le petite discussion de Jane et Lisbon sur le canapé du mentalist. 100% M, pour vous satisfaire, lol.


_Bonsoir tous le monde,_

_Comme promis, voici un OS **100% M**. Je suis certaine que ça te plaira **Solealuna**. C'est en quelque sorte ce qui aurait pu se passer à la fin du 3x08, du moins ce que j'imagine qui aurait pu se passer. Je sais, j'ai une imagination débordante, mais n'allez pas me dire que ça ne vous plait pas hein, je sais que vous adorez ça, mes idées un peu folles._

_Sinon j'ai une petite requête à faire, si jamais il y en a parmi vous qui aimerez un OS, ou une fic, sur n'importe quel sujet, en relation avec Patrick Jane bien entendu, lol, faites le moi savoir. J'aimerais bien faire plaisir à tous ceux qui prennent le tems de me lire, et surtout de me commenter. Alors allez-y, lâchez vous et dites moi ce qui vous fait envi. Je ne promets pas de l'écrire dans la nuit, mais il se pourrais que dans peu de temps apparaisse ce que vous voulez._

_Voilà pour la petite info/demande. Maintenant je laise place à ce que vous attendez._

_Bonne lecture,_

_**Sweety**_

* * *

><p><strong>N'ai plus peur, je suis là<strong>

* * *

><p>Jane, avec L'aide d'un de ses collègues du CBI, parvint à s'assoir sur son canapé, tenant dans ses mains une tasse de thé. Il grimaça un peu puis s'installa confortablement, savourant la chaleur de son breuvage favori. Il venait de passer une semaine menotté à des tuyaux dans la cave d'une maison à coté d'un cadavre, se faisant torturer avec un bâton électrique par Rachel, la fille d'un de ses anciens clients, mort depuis. Elle lui en voulait et avait voulu le faire souffrir autant qu'elle avait souffert.<p>

Pour commencer, elle s'en était donc prit à lui, se délectant de le voir grimacer, se tordre de douleur et hurler. Mais elle en avait eu assez et avait fini par utiliser sa dernière carte, l'agent Teresa Lisbon. Elle connaissait l'attachement du mentaliste pour la jeune femme, son affection envers elle et son besoin de la protéger. Elle l'avait étudié depuis assez longtemps pour tout savoir de leur relation plus qu'étrange entre l'amitié et un amour non divulgué.

Ils avaient faillit mourir tout les deux dans cette cave, brulé vifs à cause de son passé et il s'en voulait de l'avoir mêlé à ça. Lisbon n'y était pour rien et encore une fois et elle avait dû payer pour ses bêtises, des choses qu'il avait faites bien avant de la connaitre.

Alors qu'il portait la tasse à ses lèvres, l'objet de ses pensées arriva et prit place à coté de lui, un immense sourire sur les lèvres. Il la regarda s'installer et ils entamèrent la discussion, se taquinant comme ils savaient si bien le faire. Comme tout cela lui avait manqué pendant une semaine, le son de sa voix, la lueur dans ses yeux, la beauté de son visage. Il avait eu si peur de la perdre lorsque Rachel les avait laissés dans la cave. Il lui avait promit de ne pas la laisser mourir brulée vive et il avait tenu sa promesse, bien que ce soit Hightower ait les ait sauvé de la mort.

Apres avoir passé quelques minutes à se chamailler comme ils en avaient l'habitude, Lisbon se leva, lui souhaita une bonne nuit et partit, le laissant de nouveau seul avec ses pensées. Son thé était froid et il songea un instant à aller s'en préparer une autre tasse. Mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se lever, une autre personne vint se joindre à lui sur le canapé. Hightower.

" Comment allez-vous Patrick?" lui demanda-t-elle.

" Pas trop mal au vu des circonstances," répondit-il simplement. "Je suis rouillé d'après Lisbon, mais je me sens bien, juste un peu fatigué."

" Elle s'est fait du souci pour vous vous savez," continua sa patronne. "Elle était prête à tout pour vous retrouver, et c'Est-ce qu'elle a fait, elle à risqué sa vie pour vous."

Le mentaliste écoutait attentivement sa patronne et ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'elle voulait dire par 'elle était prête à tout pour vous sauver'. Qu'avez donc fait Lisbon? Avait-elle vendu son âme au diable pour lui? Avait-elle fait quelque chose de répréhensible? Il n'osait pas poser la question, bien trop effrayé par la réponse qu'il pourrait entendre. Mais la métisse semblait avoir lu dans ses pensées.

" Elle n'a rien fait qui soit contre les règles, la seule chose qu'elle a fait et qui lui a demandé du courage c'est d'aller voir Linus Wagner en prison."

" Wagner? Pourquoi? Que vient-il faire dans cette histoire celui-là?"

" Il disait avoir des informations pour nous aider à vous retrouver. Lisbon y est allée et est revenue quelque peu bouleversée."

" Que s'est-il passe là bas?" Questionna le mentaliste, soudain mal à l'aise avec l'idée que quelqu'un ait pu faire quelque chose à Lisbon, sa Lisbon.

" Elle n'a rien voulu dire, mais je sais que ça lui à fait mal, très mal et après ça elle n'était plus la même."

Avec ces derniers mots, Hightower se leva et laissa Jane seul sur le canapé, réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il voulait savoir, il ne pourrait pas trouver le repos tant qu'il ne savait pas ce que ce type avait dit ou fait à Lisbon, c'était impossible. Il ne supportait pas que quelqu'un puisse vouloir la faire souffrir, que quelqu'un s'en prenne à elle surtout si personne n'était là pour la réconforter.

Se levant de son canapé, le mentaliste alla dans la cuisine déposer sa tasse dans l'évier et repartit prendre sa veste avant de quitter le CBI. Il devait voir Lisbon, il en avait besoin, il avait besoin de savoir ce que ce type lui avait dit pour qu'elle soit si mal. Il ne supportait pas de la savoir triste, seule chez elle alors qu'elle avait tout fait pour lui, pour le sauver. Il devait lui aussi faire quelque chose pour elle.

Jane roula jusque chez Lisbon et plus il approchait de son domicile, plus il sentait monter en lui le doute. Allait-elle lui ouvrir la porte? Lui en voulait-elle pour ce qu'elle avait du faire, même si elle lui avait sourit quelques heures plus tôt? Car elle avait des raisons de lui en vouloir, bien qu'il n'y soit pour rien cette fois. Il n'avait pas demandé à être enlevé, mais elle n'avait pas demandé à l'avoir dans son équipe. Sans lui, elle aurait une vie plus simple que ce qu'elle était actuellement.

Ses pensées s'arrêtèrent là lorsqu'il arriva enfin à destination. Il sortit de sa voiture, marcha jusqu'à la porte et hésita avant de frapper. Il attendit un peu mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Il frappa de nouveau mais toujours rien. Inquiet, il n'hésita pas lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte et qu'il entra dans la pénombre du salon de Lisbon. Il laissa à ses yeux le temps de s'adapter au manque de lumière avant de tendre l'oreille, à l'affut du moindre son. Il entendit un léger gémissement provenant de l'étage et il s'y précipita, la peur qu'il ne soit arrivé quelque chose à Lisbon lui prenant le ventre. Il suivit les pleurs à présent plus audible et arriva enfin devant la porte de ce qu'il présuma être la chambre. Il la poussa et ce qu'il vit lui fendit le cœur.

Sur le lit, le corps secouait de sanglots incontrôlables, Teresa Lisbon était allongée. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu, elle ne faisait attention à rien d'autre que sa peine et sa colère. Il savait que c'était de sa faute mais il ne savait pas pourquoi elle pleurait exactement, tout c'était bien fini alors elle n'avait pas de raisons de verser de larmes. Il fit un pas de plus en avant, doucement s'approcha d'elle sur le coté du lit et laissa une main se poser sur son épaule. Lisbon sursauta et se retourna pour lui faire face.

" Oh Lisbon," souffla Jane lorsqu'il vit le visage ravageait par les larmes de la jeune femme.

" Ja… Jane, que faites vous ici?" lui demanda-t-elle en essuyant ses joues de son mieux.

" Je suis venus voir si vous alliez bien et j'ai le regret de constater que non," répondit-il en passant une main sur la joue de sa collègue qui ferma les yeux un instant.

" Ça va Jane, vous pouvez repartir."

" Hors de question que je vous laisse comme ça, vous n'allez pas bien et je suis là pour vous aider."

" Vous ne pouvez rien faire, alors partez," lui ordonna-t-elle presque en se retournant et lui faisant dos.

Lisbon ne voulait pas se montrer faible devant quiconque, encore moins devant Jane, il pourrait s'en servir plus tard contre elle. Bien sûr elle savait qu'en cet instant il ne voulait rien d'autre que la consoler, mais il ne pouvait rien pour elle, son cas était perdu d'avance. Cette semaine, elle avait eu la peur de sa vie, cette semaine elle avait cru le perdre et à présent elle laissait partir toute la peine et la colère qui l'avait habité durant tous ces jours.

Elle sentit Jane prendre place sur le lit derrière elle mais ne se retourna pas. Elle ne se retourna pas plus lorsqu'elle sentit ses bras l'encercler dans une tendre étreinte et se laissa aller contre lui, serrant un peu plus ses yeux clos. Malgré tout ce qu'on pouvait dire, Patrick Jane était un homme bien qui savait prendre soins des autres, en particuliers ceux qui comptaient pour lui. Et elle avait la chance, ou pas, d'en faire partie. Jane était celui qui faisait battre son cœur et cette semaine elle avait cru qu'il allait cesser de battre rien qu'à l'idée de ne pas le retrouver à temps. Elle savait qu'elle ne s'en serait jamais remise si ça avait été le cas. Il était bien trop important pour elle.

Prise d'une impulsion soudaine, Lisbon se retourna et encercla la nuque de son consultant de ses bras tremblants, se serrant autant que possible contre lui. Elle voulait le sentir contre elle, elle voulait sentir la chaleur de son corps, la douceur de sa peau, le souffle de sa respiration. Elle avait eu si peur qu'elle avait besoin de se rassurer. Et il était là, pour elle sans qu'elle ne lui demande rien. Il savait lire en elle, pas de doutes. Il savait ce dont elle avait besoin sans qu'elle n'ait à le lui dire.

Lisbon sentit Jane lui rendre son étreinte et nicher son nez dans sa chevelure brune, humant l'odeur de cinnamone s'en dégageant. Elle sourit et fit de même, savourant la douceur de ses boucles blondes contre son visage. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle faisait ça, pourquoi elle se laisser envahir par tout ces sentiments qu'elle avait tenté de maintenir pendant si longtemps, mais elle le faisait tout de même. Elle en avait besoin, elle avait besoin de Patrick Jane.

Doucement, avec des gestes tendres, Jane se dégagea de Lisbon pour planter son regard dans le sien. Elle avait de grands cernes sous les yeux, des larmes coulant encore sur ses joues rouges et les cheveux en batailles. Il passa sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme, essuyant de son pouce une nouvelle perle salée. Il n'aimait pas la voir triste, même si cela la rendait magnifique. Il aimait bien plus la voir sourire, l'entendre rire. Il décida de lui rendre ce sourire qui lui allait si bien.

" Vous savez Lisbon, je crois que vous avez laissé un peu de mascara sur le col de ma chemise," commença-t-il, "que dira ma maitresse en voyant ça ce soir?"

" Elle vous jettera dehors sans cérémonie," lui sourit-elle.

Et le cœur de Jane bondit de joie dans sa poitrine. Lisbon souriait, c'était un bon début. Il fallait continuer à présent. Mais quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas de plaisanteries dont elle avait le plus besoin en ce moment, ni lui d'ailleurs. Il ne voulait qu'une chose depuis qu'il l'avait vu arriver dans cette cave des heures plus tôt sous la menace d'une arme, une chose qu'il hésitait à prendre. Il tenait à sa peau tout de même.

Sans trop réfléchir, il se pencha vers la brunette qui n'avait toujours pas lâchait ses yeux, lentement, très lentement et vint tendrement déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il ne s'y attarda pas, attendant le coup de poing qu'il savait ne pas tarder. Mais rien ne vint. Lorsqu'il osa enfin regarder de nouveau Lisbon, elle avait les yeux fermés et un magnifique sourire aux lèvres. Elle les rouvrit au bout de quelques minutes et ce fut elle qui amorça le second baiser. Celui-ci dura plus longtemps et Jane en profita au maximum, pressant le bas du dos de Lisbon pour la rapprocher de lui.

Lorsque le besoin d'air se fit plus pressant, ils se séparèrent et Jane observa les réactions de la jeune femme. Il la vit rougir mais rester près de lui.

" Jane…," commença-t-elle.

" Je suis désolé Lisbon," la coupa-t-il. "Je ne voulais pas vous impliquer la dedans, je ne voulais pas vous faire de mal. Je ferais tout pour que vous soyez heureuse."

" Alors embrassez-moi encore," souffla-t-elle.

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et fondit sur ses lèvres avec plus de fougue, la rapprochant encore plus de lui si cela était possible, l'entourant de ses bras et lui caressant le dos d'une main. Il avait besoin de la sentir contre lui, il avait besoin de sa chaleur. Aucune femme n'avait eu un tel pouvoir sur lui depuis si longtemps, aucune depuis Angela et Lisbon était arrivée dans sa vie avec son magnifique sourire et ses yeux envoutant. Il avait résisté autant que possible mais il ne pouvait pas aller contre l'inévitable. Il était peu à peu tombé amoureux de sa patronne et aujourd'hui il ne voulait rien d'autre que de pouvoir l'aimer sans retenue.

Les mains de Lisbon voyagèrent de leur propre volonté dans le dos du mentaliste et arrivèrent au bas de sa chemise qu'elles tirèrent en hauteur, révélant la peau nue se cachant dessous. Lisbon sentit Jane se tendre un instant avant de se calmer et de savourer les douces caresses qu'elle effectuait de son pouce. Puis, elle fit venir ses mains sur l'avant et s'attaqua aux boutons pour pouvoir enfin admirer le consultant sans ces vêtements qu'elle aimait bien plus au sol que sur lui. Mais pour une sombre raison, Jane stoppa ses mains et se recula, plantant son regard dans l'émeraude de Lisbon.

" Nous devrions parler avant," suggéra-t-il.

" Jane… je suis désolée," souffla-t-elle en se reculant le plus loin possible de lui.

" Non Lisbon, Teresa… je ne vous repousse pas, je veux juste savoir pourquoi vous êtes si triste, pourquoi vous avez pleuré. Serait-ce à cause de Wagner?"

A l'entente de ce nom, Lisbon se tendit et tourna la tête pour que le mentaliste ne puisse pas lire dans son regard. Alors il avait raison, cet homme avait fait quelque chose à Lisbon.

Jane attrapa le visage de la jeune femme et la força à lui faire face, capturant son regard.

" Que vous a-t-il dit? Je veux savoir Lisbon."

" Il… il a dit qu'il y avait pire que la mort… qu'il pourrait vous arriver pire que de mourir, que… que Rachel pourrait…"

Jane comprit alors que le simple fait d'imaginer ce qu'il avait pu subir durant cette semaine de captivité lui avait fait plus de mal que de l'imaginer mort. Il s'en voulu de lui avoir causé autant de peine, de lui avoir infligé autant de tracas.

" Mais je suis là maintenant Teresa, je suis en vie et je vais bien."

" Oui mais… elle… elle vous a…"

" Ce n'est rien en comparaison à la souffrance d'être séparé de vous Teresa, rien du tout."

Lisbon savait que ce qu'il disait était faux, qu'il avait souffert de ses tortures, qu'il avait eu mal. Mais elle appréciait l'effort qu'il faisait pour la rassurer, pour qu'elle cesse de culpabiliser et de pleurer. Il appréciait le fait qu'il soit venu prendre de ses nouvelles alors que c'était lui qui avait été enlevé et retenu pendant une semaine. Et ce qu'elle apprécierait encore plus serait qu'il la prenne dans ses bras, qu'il l'embrasse et qu'il lui fasse l'amour toute la nuit. Elle ne voulait rien d'autre que de se sentir vivante entre ses mains, sous ses baisers, ses caresses, son amour.

Alors, repoussant sa peur, elle se rapprocha de lui encore une fois avec un petit sourire malicieux et posa ses lèvres sur sa joue, glissant lentement vers son oreille où elle y lécha le lobe, puis descendit le long de sa mâchoire. Elle le sentit frémir contre elle et continua sa descente dans son cou, sur son torse à présent nu, encore et toujours plus bas. Mais les mains de Jane l'arrêtèrent pour la remonter et capturer sa bouche dans un baiser amoureux.

" Si tu savais comme j'ai attendu ce moment," souffla Jane contre ses lèvres alors que ses mains partaient explorer son corps.

" Pas autant que moi," lui répondit-elle dans un sourire avant que ses propres mains ne fassent de même.

La chemise de Lisbon rejoignit bien vite celle de Jane sur le lit tandis que ce dernier l'aidait à s'allonger devant lui, ne laissant jamais le contact de leur baiser se rompre. Lisbon suivit le mouvement, impatiente mais calme à la fois, le laissant prendre les choses en mains. Elle était la patronne toute la journée, elle était curieuse de savoir ce que donnait un Jane au pouvoir, surtout dans une telle situation.

Alors, une fois qu'elle fut allongée, elle le sentit se pencher un peu plus sur elle, posant ses mains de chaque coté de sa tête et il relâcha ses lèvres. Elle gémit de mécontentement mais le laissa faire à son idée, sachant parfaitement qu'il en avait une et qu'elle allait aimer. Il ne ferait rien qui ne lui déplaise, il savait lire en elle et devait déjà savoir ce qu'elle aimait ou non. L'avantage de passer la nuit avec un mentaliste.

Jane lui retira son débardeur et elle leva les bras pour lui faciliter le mouvement puis ses mains glissèrent dans son dos et il trouva l'agrafe de son soutien gorge qu'il défit avec dextérité. Il jeta le bout de tissu par-dessus son épaule sans jamais quitter la jeune femme des yeux. Il lui embrassa chaque sein et il la sentit se cambrer contre lui, frottant ses hanches contre les siennes, le faisant gémir lourdement et durcir contre elle.

Jane se redressa ensuite au dessus d'elle, le regard soudain si sérieux que Lisbon eu un instant peur qu'il ne fasse machine arrière.

" J'ai besoin de savoir deux choses importantes Teresa," commença-t-il. " La première: es-tu certaine de le vouloir?"

" Plus que jamais," souffla-t-elle alors qu'il continuait de lui caresser la poitrine de son pouce.

" Et la seconde et je pense la plus importante: as-tu des préservatifs?"

Lisbon sourit et fut émue par tant de prévenance de sa part. Elle se savait clean, son dernier test le lui ayant confirmé et elle se doutait qu'il n'avait pas dû avoir de relation depuis sa femme. Mais s'il voulait en porter, alors elle ne le lui refuserait pas.

" J'en ais mais… nous ne sommes pas obligés d'en mettre si tu ne veux pas, pour moi, c'est égale."

Au lieu de mots, il choisit de lui faire comprendre par des gestes ce que représentait pour lui sa réponse, lui montrant ainsi sa totale confiance en lui. Il allait lui offrir ce qu'elle voulait, un abandon total et une confiance aveugle. Ils allaient être unis comme jamais ils ne l'avaient été depuis leur rencontre et il allait commencer maintenant.

Jane posa ses mains sur la boucle de la ceinture de Lisbon avec un sourire malicieux et elle se mordit les lèvres d'anticipation.

Lentement, délicatement, il défit la ceinture de Lisbon, l'ouvrit et s'attaqua au bouton de son jean. La jeune femme le regardait faire, le sourire aux lèvres et le regard brillant de désir. Lorsque le bouton fut ouvert et la braguette baissée, Jane attrapa les pans du pantalon et Lisbon souleva les fesses pour l'aider à le faire glisser. Comme le reste de ses vêtements, il le jeta par-dessus son épaule sans se soucier de savoir où il atterrissait. Mais alors qu'il allait faire de même avec la culotte, Lisbon posa ses mains sur les siennes, l'arrêtant dans son geste. Jane releva les yeux vers elle et sourit en voyant son regard. Elle avait une idée derrière la tête et il sentait qu'il allait beaucoup aimer.

La jeune femme se redressa et déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres du mentaliste avant de le pousser fermement sur le lit, l'obligeant à s'allonger sous elle. Ensuite, elle s'installa à califourchon sur lui et commença à déposer de doux baisers sur son torse, ne le lâchant pas de yeux. Elle pouvait voir à quel point il appréciait tout ce qu'elle lui faisait. Elle remontait et redescendait de son torse à sa gorge, de sa gorge à son torse et Patrick ferma les yeux de plaisir. Il gémissait parfois lorsqu'elle accentuait la pression de ses lèvres sur sa peau chaude et douce.

Puis, sans prévenir, Lisbon s'attaqua à sa poitrine, léchant chaque coté avec attention et elle sentit la respiration de son amant se faire plus lourde, plus erratique, signe qu'il aimait encore plus. Elle sentait son propre corps réagir à ce qu'elle faisait subir à Jane et ne voulait qu'une chose, qu'il lui fasse la même chose. Mais pour le moment elle était celle qui torturait, celle qui avait les reines, et ce n'était sûrement pas Jane qui allait la contredire.

Tandis que les lèvres de Lisbon voyageaient sur son torse, ses mains glissèrent plus bas encore et atteignirent son nombril sur lequel elle traça des cercles imaginaires. Jane se tendit un peu plus, ses hanches se soulevant pour venir se colère à celles de la jeune femme. Il se sentait de plus en plus à l'étroit dans son pantalon et ne rêvait que de le retirer pour libérer la bête qui sommeillait déjà depuis bien trop longtemps. La main aventureuse continua sa descente et arriva sur la bosse qu'elle caressa tendrement, de haut en bas et ce fut trop pour le blond qui se redressa d'un coup, prenant Lisbon par les épaules pour la plaquer contre lui, volant au passage un baiser enflammé.

" J'en peux plus Teresa," souffla-t-il contre sa bouche, "j'en veux plus."

" Patience, ça va venir," lui répondit-elle avant d'approfondir le baiser.

Jane, convaincu, se réinstalla sur le lit et laissa Lisbon faire à son envi. Ce qu'elle fit avec plaisir, se débarrassant plus rapidement du pantalon et du boxer de Jane. Il était à présent nu devant elle et elle laissa ses yeux parcourir son corps, enregistrant chaque parcelle de peau qu'elle mourrait d'en vi de gouter, de savourer, surtout une partie de son anatomie. Sa main reprit sa place sur l'entre jambe du mentaliste et elle recommença la même torture qu'avant, mais cette fois ce fut comme une décharge électrique pour Jane qui gémit plus fort, basculant la tête en arrière et fermant les yeux.

Souriant, la jeune femme se pencha pour poser ses lèvres sur le membre tendu à l'extrême, fermant elle-même les yeux. Elle voulait lui faire tant de choses, mais elle ne voulait pas le brusquer, elle voulait lui faire redécouvrir l'amour d'une femme, les plaisirs simples du sexe avant de s'attaquer à plus. Elle voulait qu'il réapprenne les caresses d'une femme amoureuse. Ils auraient bien d'autres occasions de s'amuser et pour le moment, elle-même ne voulait qu'une chose, s'unir à lui, ne faire plus qu'un avec l'homme qu'elle avait faillit perdre un peu plus tôt.

Elle remonta à la rencontre de ses lèvres et l'embrassa amoureusement, lui prouvant ainsi qu'elle l'aimait vraiment, que ce n'était pas qu'une simple nuit pour évacuer sa peur et sa frustration sexuelle. Elle voulait qu'il comprenne que pour elle il était plus qu'un homme qui partagerait son lit pour disparaitre ensuite. Elle voulait qu'il sache que pour elle ce n'était pas un jeu mais du sérieux. Elle en rêvait depuis si longtemps, elle avait tant fantasmé sur lui qu'à présent elle voulait l'aimer à en perdre le sommeil. Il était tout ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu et rien d'autre.

Jane lui rendit son baiser, y laissant passer ses propres sentiments. Pour lui aussi c'était plus qu'une simple partie de jambes en l'air, il voulait qu'elle comprenne qu'elle était la première depuis sa femme et qu'elle serait la seule. Il ne voulait pas la décevoir, mais il avait peur que toutes ces années d'abstinences ne l'aident pas.

Lisbon s'écarta de ses lèvres, plantant son regard dans le sien et comprit ce qui le tourmentait.

" Patrick, je sais que ça fait longtemps pour toi et si tu veux on peut simplement dormir l'un contre l'autre."

" Non Teresa, ce n'est pas ça mais… j'ai peur de ne pas te satisfaire, que tu te rendes compte après que je ne suis pas …"

" Je ne veux pas entendre ça, j'ai confiance en toi et je sais que ça fait longtemps. Je ne te jugerait pas, jamais."

Ils se sourirent avant de s'embrasser de nouveau. Jane glissa une main dans la nuque de la jeune femme, la rapprochant encore plus si cela était possible. De son autre main, il lui entoura la taille et la fit basculer sous lui. Elle n'opposa aucune résistance, bien au contraire. Elle savait qu'il avait besoin de s'affirmer, de prendre le contrôle ne serait-ce qu'une fois et elle n'allait pas le lui refuser. Elle pourrait l'avoir la prochaine fois. Cette nuit c'était pour lui, et elle le laisserait faire ce qu'il voudrait, aller à son rythme. Elle savait qu'elle ne serait jamais déçue.

Jane promena ses mains sur le corps si réceptif de la jeune femme, attrapant ses seins qu'il malaxa avec amour, la faisant gémir et se cambrer contre lui. Puis, il glissa sa main jusqu'à la culotte qu'il fit descendre le long de ses jambes avec douceur. Il sentit Lisbon sourire contre ses lèvres et il sourit à son tour. Elle était à présent aussi nue que lui et il se décala pour l'admirer, comme elle l'avait fait plus tôt. Elle était belle, si belle, si fragile, si petite. Il ne voulait qu'une seule chose, la protéger de ce monde, l'aimer pour le reste de sa vie et ne plus jamais la voir pleurer.

" Je… je crois que je t'aime Teresa," murmura-t-il.

Lisbon sourit, se redressa et prit son visage entre ses mains.

" Je crois que je t'aime aussi Patrick."

Le cœur du mentaliste fit un bon dans sa poitrine et il unit leurs lèvres dans un tendre baiser, lent, doux. Il savoura ce moment comme s'il avait peur que ce soit le dernier avant de la faire s'allonger, s'allongeant lui aussi. Il plaqua son corps sur celui de la jeune femme et, à l'aide d'un genou, lui écarta les jambes. Lisbon se laissa faire, quoiqu'un peu impatiente de ce qu'elle savait arriver bientôt.

Jane la regarda dans les yeux encore une fois et la pénétra avec douceur, petit à petit, lui laissant le temps de s'habituer à lui. Mais alors qu'elle fermait les yeux sous la force du plaisir, il lui attrapa le visage, la forçant à les rouvrir de surprise.

" Regarde moi, ne ferme pas les yeux."

Et elle le fit, ne le quittant jamais des yeux alors qu'il commençait à se mouvoir en elle, provoquant une montée de plaisir intense. Elle combattit plusieurs fois l'envi de fermer les yeux, pour lui, car elle savait qu'il voulait la voir atteindre le plaisir ultime. Et elle le voulait aussi.

Les mouvements étaient lents et tendre et Lisbon comme Jane savourèrent leur première fois. Ils avaient le temps, inutile de se précipiter. Lisbon remontait parfois le bassin pour venir à la rencontre de Jane, ondulant son corps sous le sien. Et finalement, une immense chaleur envahit tout son être et elle laissa échapper un long gémissement, gardant toujours les yeux ouverts. Jane la suivit immédiatement et scella leurs lèvres pour étouffer ses propres gémissements. Puis il s'écroula sur elle, reput et heureux.

Le couple resta un moment comme ça, toujours l'un dans l'autre, savourant cette union aussi longtemps que possible. Ce fut Lisbon qui brisa le silence la première.

" C'était merveilleux Patrick."

Elle attendit une réponse mais rien ne vint, sauf le silence. Et là, elle eu peur, peur qu'il ne regrette, qu'il ait été déçu par elle, qu'il la compare à sa femme. Elle sentit sa vision se brouiller de larmes et elle ferma les yeux. Mais elle sentit une main sur sa joue qui lui fit les rouvrir. Elle tomba dans le regard brillant de larmes de Jane, l'exact reflet du sien.

" Teresa je… je voudrais recommencer, s'il te plait, promets moi qu'on le refera."

Son ton était presque suppliant et Lisbon sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine. Elle avait sa réponse, et bien plus encore. C'était tout ce qu'elle voulait.

" Autant que tu voudras," lui répondit-t-elle.

Jane lui sourit avant de se retirer doucement de son corps et de s'allonger sur le lit, l'entrainant avec lui. La jeune femme se coucha sur le corps encore chaud de son amant et ferma les yeux, les larmes, de bonheur cette fois, coulant sur ses joues.

" Maintenant j'en suis sûr," entendit-elle, "je t'aime."

Elle se serra un peu plus contre lui et remercia le ciel d'avoir mit Patrick Jane sur sa route, de lui avoir donné une nouvelle chance d'être heureuse et elle promit à sa défunte épouse qu'elle prendrait soin de lui, donnant sa vie s'il le fallait. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils s'endormirent, l'un contre l'autre, heureux comme ils ne l'avaient pas été depuis bien longtemps.

* * *

><p><strong>The End…<strong>


End file.
